


So you can do what you wanna do

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bellarke, Drunk Bellamy, F/M, Protective Clarke, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Modern AU where a drunk Bellamy fights with Octavia and Lincoln in a bar and Clarke take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you can do what you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this Maroon 5 song while I was writing, so sorry by the title! My first Bellarke AU. My first Bellarke at all. My first tumblr prompt. My first english oneshot. This work is breaking records on my list ;)  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

\- Oh my god, you gotta be kidding me – I whisper to myself when I hear the screams.

That is why I do not like to hang out with both Blake siblings. The full bar do not make easier to move toward them. One circle have been formed, Bellamy and another guy called Lincoln, Octavia in the middle of both, trying to stop her brother from beating the hell out of, who I supposed to be, O’s new boyfriend.

\- Bell, calm down, I was going to tell you in a couple of days! – Octavia shouts. She is with her arms open in way to avoid physical contact between the men.

\- You lied to me! – Bellamy scream, his voice showing how drunk he already is – You lied and you broke my trust in you!

The look in Octavia’s face proved how much that words hurt her. The crowd is filled with screams of ‘Beat the hell out of him!’ and ‘Fight! Fight!’.

\- OWA OWA! Hold on everyone! – I say, getting out of the crowd and stepping inside the circle with my hands in the air. Three pair of eyes look at me.

\- Back off, Clarke, this have nothing to do with you. Once in this life you are not the center. – I arch my eyebrows, staying next to Octavia.

\- Do not talk with her like that. Never again. – Octavia says, her voice frighteningly calm.

\- Octavia, stop. Bellamy, you too. No one here wants to talk things that are going to regret tomorrow morning. – I say, calmly.

\- That is not the first time you make a scene because of one of my boyfriends, but it is going to be the last time! – Octavia says grabbing Lincoln’s arm and pushing him toward the door.

I look to Bellamy, who looks likes he lost his floor. I grab his arm and push him toward the stair, going to the roof of the bar. I loose his arm and sit in the edge, my feet swinging in the cold breeze. Seconds later Bellamy joins me, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

I let him think some seconds, while I look at the stars shining in the black sky. The transit in the street is intense for 2 am.

Time to think is over. Time for the lecture.

\- Bellamy, stop acting like if you two opened the hell’s door or something like that. – I say, without patience for the drama queen sitting next to me.

He looks to me like I was talking japanese.

\- What, in the seven hells, was you thinking? I mean, it is ok get mad at her, but what were you expecting she was going to do after what you did to Atom? Dude, you beated the hell out of him. A little fight, understandable, he was like, five years older than her, but you sent the guy to the fucking hospital.

\- After Atom she said she was going to tell me when she gets a new boyfriend. – He looks at me as if I was crazy to not accept his excuse – She lied.

\- She didn’t lie. She was going to tell you after Friday’s party.

The Friday’s party is a usual party that Aurora gives in the last Friday of the month. Since I left my parents house to live with Octavia in a small apartment, I take part in the party, Aurora receiving me with so much love as to her children.

\- I talked to her, she was going to wait more one month. I told her she had to tell you. We decided that was going to be better after Friday’s party. She was going to tell you, Bellamy.

He starts to get up.

\- Damn.

\- What hell are you doing now, Blake?

\- I have to go after her.

I get up and grab his arm when he loses his balance.

\- Haha, no way, Bellamy. I’m going to drive you home and you gonna sleep. You’re too drunk to go after anyone now.

He opens his mouth like he was going to protest, but he just let me lead him to the bar door and then, to my car.

In the middle of the away, Bellamy is sleeping. ‘Wow, amazing, now I’m going to have to load him in 5 pairs of ladder. Simply awesome.’ To my lucky, he awakes while I park my car in front of his building.

\- C’mon, Bellamy, where is the fucking key? – I ask him, after 5 minutes trying to find it in his pockets.

\- Here, Princess – he answer my question taking the keys out of his shirt pocket.

I open the door and – for the first time in the night – something good happens.

\- Since when your building has an elevator? Not that I’m complaining.

\- Some months – he says, laying his head in my shoulder. When the elevator door open in the fifth floor, Bellamy already is sleeping again.

‘C’mon’ I whisper for myself. When I finished the hard task of open the door with one hand and holding a 25-years-old man, I lay him on the couch.

\- Princess?

\- Yeah?

\- I wanna call her. Just once. – he says, with sleepy eyes. ‘Damn, I hate when he ask me something with this puppy face’.

\- Ok – I can’t resist – Just once. If she doesn’t answer, you won’t try again, okay?

I put my cell phone in his hand, his sister number already on the screen. After many ring tones, I grab the cell phone. She probably knows I am with him.

\- Now, you’re going to sleep – I say, while I cover him with a blanket that was in the end of the sofa.

\- Good night, Bellamy.

\- Good night, Princess.

When I was in the door, I turn around.

\- And Bellamy…?

\- Yeah…?

\- Never more speak with me like that.

\- Got it, Princess.

I close the doors behind me thinking how much more complicated these Blakes are than they appear.


End file.
